Teasing
by blackriddlerose
Summary: just a quick oneshot for naruto and hinata post war.


Naruto and Hinata

Teasing

The festival was in full swing and the survivors of the war were releasing all their stress and tension through various means. The festival was a five day event, with each main village hosting it for one day, and today was the Leaf Village's turn. But just because it was in the Leaf village doesn't mean shinobi from other villagers didn't come to take advantage of all the games and booze. Not to mention the fireworks display that was said to be the best of the five villages.

Looking around, you wouldn't be able to tell that less than a month ago, the world almost ended, but was saved by one young hero.

And we all know who this hero is, so the better question is, where is the young hero?

Well, he is with his new girlfriend of course.

Naruto and Hinata wondered around, playing various games at the stands set up all over the main center of the village.

It had been a shock at first to everyone when Naruto asked Hinata out, but the shock soon ended after Hinata's father agreed to it. After all, what father wouldn't want his daughter to date the future Hokage and savior of not only the Leaf Village but the world?

Hinata had initially fainted from shock, but was now accustomed to their relationship and being around Naruto so much. Although a slight blush still appears on her face occasionally when Naruto catches her off guard with a quick kiss to the cheek of when he suddenly intertwines his fingers with hers and gives them a squeeze while flashing her his trademark grin.

The most surprising part of it all was that Hinata was able to hear Kurama so long as she and Naruto were touching in some way. So when Naruto won a stuffed animal designed to look like Kurama, she heard him mutter how it looked nothing like him. This gave her and Naruto a good laugh and of course Naruto couldn't help but to tease the nine tailed fox about the cute looking stuffed animal version of him.

She held Naruto's hand as they walked, content to listen to the two argue. It continued on until a loud crack from the first firework went off.

Naruto snapped out of the conversation and looked up to the sky to see a couple more fireworks go off.

Grabbing Hinata's hand he started running forward, winding through the thick crowd of other spectators.

"Where are we going?" Hinata yelled.

"To the best seat in the house," Naruto yelled back, his words barely reaching Hinata's ears from the loudness of the fireworks.

Stopping suddenly, Naruto turned and told Hinata to close her eyes.

Curious, Hinata did as she was asked. She felt Naruto's arm go around her waist and the ground beneath her feet disappear only to reappear half a second later.

"You can open your eyes now."

Hinata opened them to a view worth a thousand words. They were sitting on top of Minato's stone head and the view below them was of the village, the center lit up bright from all the lanterns, casting the rest of it in shadows, and above was the crystal clear sky where the fireworks were now going off in a rapid flurry.

"It's beautiful."

The two leaned back on their arms, their hands touching, and watched the fireworks. When one exploded into another adorable version of Kurama, Naruto couldn't contain himself, and the whole argument started up again.

_Naruto-kun sure has grown. Not just him, but Kurama-san too. They have such a good relationship now. _

Even after the fireworks had ended and the argument come to another conclusion, the young couple laid there and enjoyed the cool breeze of the night.

_You can fight a freaking war and not be intimidated in the least, but you can't even kiss your own girlfriend on the lips. She is your girlfriend, that's what couples are suppose to do. Come on idiot, find that courage you had in the war. _Naruto said, trying to motivate himself.

It took a couple of extra minutes but he finally worked up the nerve to kiss her.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Narut-"

Her words were lost as his lips met hers and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

And the best part for him, she kissed him back.

"Can't you put a curtain or something up in here, I don't want to watch this. It's almost as bad as watching your parent have sex, Naruto," Kurama stated, effectively ended the kiss and the teasing war. 


End file.
